: The Case/Cleveland Clinic Multidisciplinary Clinical Research Training Program is a partnership among Case Western Reserve University (CWRU), Cleveland Clinic Lerner College of Medicine (CCLCM) of CWRU, University Hospitals of Cleveland, and MetroHealth Medical Center to train postdoctoral Clinical Research (CR) scholars and thereby help to transform and strengthen the Nation's CR enterprise. The Program includes a novel educational curriculum with active learning focused on achieving teambased competencies, enabling CR scholars to undertake effective clinical research projects in multidisciplinary settings. CR scholars will be selected to represent various professional disciplines and clinical interests, with an emphasis on underrepresented groups, and have access to a large group of committed mentors who ensure their development as world-class clinical investigators. The curriculum will use methods similar to the active case-based learning process developed for the new CCLCM, whose mission is to train the next generation of physician-scientists. The mentoring process will take advantage of leadership expertise within the Case Weatherhead School of Management. At least two mentors will provide guidance for each CR Scholar in designing and undertaking effective research projects. Strong support from the Program's partner institutions (and from industry) will be used to expand the shared CR scholar resource center that will include an incubator to facilitate mentored research experiences. The Program will assist in training the next generation of clinical research leaders, facilitating the rapid translation of basic research discoveries into effective therapies for use in the clinic. Consistent with the NIH Roadmap, the Program will be a powerful national model for re-engineering the clinical research enterprise. It will host a national conference on this theme during 2007 to exchange "lessons learned" and evaluate how NIH-sponsored programs are measuring up to this strategic goal. [unreadable] [unreadable]